My Promise
by JMProductions
Summary: I promised that I would return to you. I made a wish that I would see you and him. Guess what? I got my wish and I made my promise. OC
1. The Intro

Okay long story short, I was VERY dissapointed with my frist story. My OC was WAAAAAYYYY too Mary-Sueish. So I tried to redo it and make it better. I must be honest the only thing the same is the name of my OC, and her looks. Nothingbesides that will be the same.

Summary: I promised 3,000 ago to return. I wished that I got to see you again. I got my wish made and I kept my prmoise.

Rating: T (Language)

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! For the love of God get the picture! Seriously! Why do we even need these if we are on ! Just get the picture. Sheeze.

* * *

Our story begins long ago when the pyramids were still young, and pharaohs existed. It all starts when a girl is born into royalty, but is hidden from the world. She grows up to be a slave instead of a princess (or should we say pharoses). And instead of finding true love or any of that lame stuff, she finds abuse and betrayal. The Pharaoh (or should we say her brother?) disregards her as a piece of land or just a body to entertain him. She cries for days, wishing there was a way out. She cursed her father for giving her a life like this.

Then, when she escapes one day she finds a tall man. He is tan (like everyone else) and muscular. He has amethyst eyes that are deep and daring. He has a long scar below his right eye. It looks painful. Our little "princess" is intrigued by the man, and slowly walks up, but stops at the last second. She remembers what her older brother told her.

**FLASHBACK**

"_W-who is he Atemu?" _

"_Akefia Bakura. The King Of Thieves. Stay away from him, Samalia. He is dangerous and deadly. He has killed many people. He will kill you next."_

"_B-but w-why?"_

"_Because he is truly evil. He is trying to resurrect the dark god."_

"_Z-zorc?"_

"_DON'T SAY HIS NAME YOU FOOL!" _

"_S-sorry Atemu."_

"_It's Pharaoh Atemu, and your master."_

"_B-but-"_

"_Say. It."_

"_S-sorry Master Atemu."_

"_That's more like it. Now, stay away from him little one. Do I make myself clear?"_

"…_Yes my Pharaoh."_

**End Of Flashback**

That was 2 years ago, when our "princess" was at the meek age of 13. Did we mention that both her parents are dead? Oh, well now you get it. The Pharaoh (or brother) is the only one she has. She wants more. She needs more. So she walks up to him. He seems casual, but she looks closer- he is stealing food.

"What do you think you're doing?" The man seems startled. He looks at her with a smirk.

"What does it look like?" he retorts. The girl looks at him closer. He has short raggy white hair. However, it's very dirty, so it looks more like a gray.

"Stealing. Akefia Bakura or should I say King Of Thieves." "Bakura" looks at her agape. How did some peasant know his name. Then he looks at the girl. He notices a gold necklace on her. It looks more like a collar if anything with a gold square dangling. It is not a sennen item, but it does have some value. The "collar" was her mothers. So "Bakura" looks at it. It has some writing. It says:

**Samalia**

**Slave of the current Pharaoh**

"A slave, eh?" Bakura says with an evil look. Samalia looks hurt, and almost breaks down.

"N-no." She says in a whisper so quiet, Bakura can't even hear.

"I'm much more. I'm royalty."

* * *

A year has passed since then. Turns out our "princess" has believed that she has finally found her prince. Her brother seems to disagree. For when she was caught, he was more than outraged. But the love took control, and she kept on sneaking to see him. Her brother finally gave up.

The relationship between the two was more than confusing. It was just dandy in the beginning. Then things became abusive. Very abusive. He had already scarred her arm up, from knife wounds. Then, it became too much when he stabbed her in the wrist with the Sennen Ring he stole. It left a permanent mark of the Sennen Ring. But, for some reason, she never left. She thought that there was hope. That he would somehow change. She knew that he was being used by Zorc. She knew it. She could handle the wounds, as along as there was some kind of hope. Then, she became to join her so called "lover" in his quest. By stealing, hurting, and even killing. Her hatred towards her father, brother, even mother was seen by Zorc and Bakura, and they used it towards their advantage.

But one day, it became too much.

It was the day that Bakura had managed to lead the Pharaoh towards the village. At this time, Samalia was still not known as the "lost sibling" or "the lost heir". She was still known as the most valuable slave. Well, when the Pharaoh became trapped in the clutches of the Thief, and Samalia came walking in, she panicked to say the least.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" She screamed. There was her brother trembling on his knees, in pain.

"Isnt it obvious? Getting my revenge!" He yelled.

"HE DOESN'T DERSERVE THIS!"

"Of course he did. His ass of a father destroyed my village!"

Samalia stopped. That wasn't true. She remembers, what her father told her. It was a mistake. It wasn't his fault. It was his brothers. He never knew the Sennen Items were created like that. That's why he secretly made a second one. For the girl herself. She clutched it in her hand.

"N-no! You wont hurt my brother!" She screamed, and a flash of light came from the hidden puzzle. The ghosts that were invading her brother screeched in pain. The came flooding out of him and hit the walls of home. Bakura growled out in anger, while Atemu collapsed to the floor.

"You…. YOU!" he pointed at Samalia, "No wonder you were always protected. So that prophecy was true, huh? The Pharaoh shall bear a second, but be hidden till the moment is ready. Damn you!" He yelled. Samalia turned her back on him to check on her brother. What she didn't know was that Bakura was reciting an ancient spell with the help of the Sennen Ring to release a devastating shadow spell.

"Brother are you-AHHHHHH!" She screamed in pain as the black ball of shadow magic hit her in the back shooting pain through her whole body. She fell to her knees.

"SAMALIA!" Atemu screamed trying to help his 2 year younger sister. It was too late, the shadow magic was taking effect. Her whole body began to fade and dissolve into the shadows.

"Heh. Have fun you piece of nothing. Tell your father I said hello." He said as Bakura got on his horse and ran off into the desert.

Samalia's midriff was already gone and her legs were next. She had one small tear run across her cheek.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Make sure you lock the dark one up. He's innocent Atemu. I know he is. He just has angst, and the dark one is taking it for granted. Just defeat him, my brother. Defeat him." Atemu was shaking, now. Why did this have to happen?

"Y-you don't deserve this…" He said

"I didn't deserve a lot of things." She said with a humble smile, "I'll be back. Don't you worry about it. I'll be back. I promise."

And with that her whole body and soul dissolved into the shadows. Along with her Sennen Item.

_I'll be back. I promise. _

And she never kept that promise. Until now…..


	2. Chapter 1

3,001 years. That's how long it took for Samalia to escape the depths of the Shadow Realm. 3,001 years for her wish to come true. It seemed forever to escape, but she finally did. Each day was sucking the life and joy out of her. However, she had one thing that no one, not even the shadows, could take from her: hope. Hope that she would one day re-unite with her brother, that she cared for so much. Hope that Akefia Bakura would see the light in things, and not be controlled by the dark one. Hope that she could get out of this hell hole, and see the day light again.

It worked.

It happened like this.

Samalia walked around the shadows (for there wasn't much to do). She was becoming sadden. Will she ever get out of here? The cries of anger coming from the dark and evil one were flooded all around. This was the second time this happened. So, did that mean that he had lost twice? If so, would Bakura be here? Could she find him? Would she find him? Then, that dreaded memory hit her. The one where she was stabbed by him. She had "disobeyed" and paid the price.

Samalia shook her head. _I shall find him. I shall re-unite. Do not get saddened, be hopeful. _She thought to herself.

Then, a glowing light became known to her sight. She looked down to see that it was coming from her Sennen Puzzle. The light made a beam, and formed a door straight ahead. The door looked inviting. It was almost begging her to open it, and go inside. She wanted to escape so badly. So badly that it hurt. So, she approached the door, and slowly turned the knob.

_I shall re-unite now._

"Look Sakara! Look at this child!" An elderly woman said in horror.

"Come! Lets bring her inside!" Another woman said. They picked up a girl with long black hair, that had steaks of pink in it. The girl also had blonde bangs.

"_Huh? What is going on?_" The "girl" said in a tongue that the two women did not understand.

"What is your name girl?" The first one said.

_What are they saying? _The teenager asked herself.

_**My child, say your name. **_The teenager turned her head to look where the voice came from. She had heard that voice before. It was so familiar. Could it be?

_Father?_ She asked from her mind.

_**Yes my daughter. Now tell them your name. I will tell you everything they say. You will say what I tell you to say. **_

"S-Samalia." Samalia said out loud.

From then on, her father translated everything from old Arabic to Japanese. The two women revealed themselves to work for an adoption center. They took the 16 year old teenager in, and put her up for adoption. The living conditions weren't that great, but they were much better than 3,001 years ago.

* * *

In the mean time, there was a group of friends who were very sad but grateful. They had lost their greatest friend exactly one year ago. His name was Atemu. He was the so called "king of games". They loved him, so much. The one who loved him most (Motto Yuugi) had become very sadden. He loved Atemu. Literally. He was his aibou or his partner. He was also his Yami, or his darkness. He used to call him that. They looked so identical. The only difference was the fact that Atemu (Yami) was about 3-4 inches taller than Yuugi .

However, when they lost Atemu, they lost their greatest enemy. His name: Akefia Bakura or just plain Bakura. Bakura had an….. interesting…. Story. In the little gangs group, was a boy named, Bakura Ryo. He is not like many boys. He had a very thin and pale body, and had white long hair. He has brown eyes, and had a very interesting accessory, the Sennen Ring. Well, "Bakura" was supposedly Ryo's "Yami" or darkness in life. For Ryo is a very sweet and kind boy. See, when Ryo got the ring, Bakura took advantage of the boy. He took the boy's body and hurt others. He even hurt his host's body. He was very cruel. What people didn't know was that this was not the true "Akefia Bakura". This was the part that Zork sealed his soul in.

Once Bakura was defeated, the true him was separated from Zork once and for all. The "true" Bakura is Ryo's ancestor.

So, one was sadden by ones disappearance, while another is grateful by another's disappearance.

* * *

Exactly 8 months later, a man and a woman went to an adoption center. They weren't looking for a young baby or toddler. They were looking for a young adult who was responsible. An heir, you could say. Their names were Rika Horgasa and Rika Elna. They were the founders of Rika Inc. Rika Inc. was one of the most successful gaming producers, because they were in partnership with the all famous Kaiba Corp. Kaiba Corp. made some of the greatest games. They invented the duel disk (with the help of Rika Inc.), and many other things. Overall, you could say the Rika family was filthy rich. They needed someone to take care of their company when they were out of town. So, when they came in, and saw a 16 year old girl singing to a bunch of little children, they were more than excited. She was singing while playing the guitar (her father told her it was the same thing as the instrument they played back in their time) a beautiful song. The parents recognize it right away. The song was called "Cut" by Plumb. It was helping the children to sleep and rest (since it was sunset). When she was finished, and all the children were resting, she went to the door, & invited the two in.

"How can I help you?" She said in perfect Japanese.

"We're looking for someone to adopt. Someone…mature." Horgasa said. Samalia pondered over this.

"Well, follow me. I can show you to our founders and care-takers." The married couple nodded and the followed the now pale girl. Her appearance had completely changed. Her tan skin was now pale, her tri-colored hair, now jet black. She still had her bangs, and still had her hair the same length-halfway down her back- but she still was different. She now used shadow magic to hide her real appearance and her Sennen Puzzle. She still wore her collar necklace that her mother gave her. She wore it every day. The only thing she could not hide, was that cursed scar on her right wrist. It hurt like heck everyday.

"Sakara-sama, you have some guests." Samalia said while walking into "Sakara's" office. Sakara looked up from her book, and looked amazing.

"T-the Rikas." She said slowly and barley hearable.

"Yes, yes. Look ma'am we are looking for a child who is in their teens, and can be responsible. We do not want a baby, we want a young adult." Horgasa said.

"Well, we do have one I believe." Sakara said with a smile.

"Oh you do! Where are they?" Elna said in relief. Sakara pointed at Samalia who was bowing her head slightly and standing at the door way.

"My child, come here please." Samalia lifted her head and nodded. She came to the three adults and smiled.

"H-hello." She said politely with a small bow.

"Hello young lady. Tell us, what is your name?" Horgasa said.

" S-Samalia." She said calmly.

"What an interesting name. I'm Rika Elna and this is my husband Rika Horgasa."

"A honor Mrs. Rika." She said while shaking the two's hands.

"So, tell us about yourself, Samalia."

Samalia explained how both her parents had died when she was very young, and how she had been living on the streets since she was 5 years old. She did have a boyfriend when she was 15 but he was very absusive, and hurt her. She showed her scar, and then told how "Sakara" found her, and took her in.

"And here I am before you." She said with a smile.

Samalia was then dismissed, and the three adults talked among themselves. The couple thought that she was perfect for them. They wanted her… now.

* * *

Two months later, Samalia was now Rika Samalia. Daughter of Horgasa and Elna. When she first moved in, she was shocked to say the least. The house was huge. It was a 9 bedroom and 7.5 bathroom with a gaming room, meeting room, inddor pool, and massage room. It was a mansion. Very different from what Samalia was used to. They showed her to her room. It was black and purple with a TV, couch, bathroom, coffee table, two chairs, and queen sized bed. She was in awe. It was…. Beautiful.

"T-thank you." She said and hugged the two of them. The married couple just smiled and thought the same thing.

_They had found the right child. _

"Now Samalia, as you know, school is about to start in a month." Horgasa said.

"I see." Samalia replied.

"Now we have enrolled you to Domino Private High School as a junior."

"Oh my. That's wonderful." Samalia said happily.

"Now it's getting late dear, head up to bed, okay?" Elna said.

"Yes mother. Thank you. See you in the morning." She said as she scurried up to her room.

* * *

As Samalia went up to her bedroom, she sat next to the window. She opened the window, so she could feel the cool breeze. She brought one of her knees close to her chest, and rested her elbow on it. She rested her chin on her hand. She then saw a shooting star. She had heard of these things. You were supposed wish whenever you saw one of these things. She smiled and closed her eyes.

"**I wish I could see my brother and my true love, one last time." **She said in a whisper.

* * *

During this time, Motto Yuugi looked at his window. He opened it and looked at the beautiful sky. Gosh, was he so lonely. He missed him so much.

Then out of nowhere, a shooting star zoomed across the sky. Yuugi looked at it and gasped. He knew EXACTLY what he would wish for.

"**I wish I could see the other me again."** He said hopeful.

What the two of them didn't know, was that their wishes were heard and were going to be fulfilled.


	3. Chapter 2

We return now to the shadows. To see a very sadden and depressed albino. This albino is not like others, he has crimson eyes, and his hair is spiked with two "devil horns". He sits cross-legged with his chin resting on his chin. He lets out a deep sigh. Why did it have to end like this? He never wanted anything to happen.

_**Akefia…. Akefia…**_

"Akefia" turns his head to try to hear the voice. That voice… it's so welcoming. So warm and inviting.

_**Child, why don't you remember me?**_

Akefia immediately remembers.

"M-Mother?" He asks.

_**Good to hear your voice again, my Bakura.**_

"W-what? H-how are you-"

"_**Sssh. Relax, my son. Listen closely. Your past lover has wished that you return. She still believes that you are good hearted and innocent. She still forgives and loves you. She has wished to see you one last time."**_

"Y-You can't mean-"

"_**Yes son, she is still out there and alive. She has escaped the Shadows and the depths of hell, because she knew that she would see you again. Now walk straight ahead. You will find a door. This door will open, and it will take you back to Domino City. However, some of your memories will be wiped away from you. The memories include your love's name. Please believe me when I say, when the time is right, everything will fall into place."**_

"But how will I know it's her?"

"_**It had been destined for over 3,000 years my child. Just relax and let destiny take its toll. Your father and I love you my sweet Akefia Bakura. Now go..."**_

And with that Akefia Bakura was on his way.

* * *

In the Memory World, Atemu was having the time of his life. However, something was just missing. Oh heck, he couldn't deny it. He missed his partner, Yuugi. And speaking of partners, what ever happened to his sister?

_**She's very much alive, Atemu. **_

Okay…what the heck was that? Atemu thought he was just going absoultly nuts. He shook his head and continued to be happy.

_**Atemu, listen to me. You know you are not happy. Your sister and aibou are very much alive. They both wished upon a star to get you back.**_

Atemu quickly recognized the voice.

"F-father?" Atemu said in total amazement.

_**Yes my son. Now listen. Take a walk, and turn to the right. There you will find a door. It will take you back to Domino City. However there is a catch. Since both your sister and this Yuugi boy wished for you, you will have to forget one of them.**_

"B-but that's not-"

_**I know it isn't fair. You must choose. Will you give up your memories for your beloved sister whom has been waiting for you for 3,000 years, or your hikari?**_

Atemu took a deep breath.

"I wish to wipe my memories of Samalia."

Atemu's father took a deep sigh.

_**Fine. That is YOUR choice after all. When the time is right, you will see her again. She will reveal her identity to her when the time is right. That is when you shall recall EVERYTHING. She has changed, so you shall not recognize her. **_

_**The Sennen Puzzle will be re-united with Yuugi. Same with the Sennen Ring on the Thief King's hikari.**_

Atemu was taken aback. The Thief was given a third chance as well? How can that be… unless….

_**Yes, she wished to re-unite with him as well. She knows about Zorc. After all, she was in the Shadows for over 3,000 years. **_

_She never died? _Atemu thought to himself.

_**No. She has been stuck there and has been hoping for this moment to come. Do not worry, I shall be watching over you the whole time. Now go my son, the time has come.**_

And with that Atemu was on his way.

* * *

"Yuugi! Yuugi!" Yuugi's grandpa yelled.

"Coming jii-chan!" (1) Yuugi rushed down the stairs. "What is…"

Yuugi never finished his sentence when he saw what was on the table glowing. His shocked face turned into a huge grin. There it was. One of his greatest dreams comes to reality.

The Sennen Puzzle.

* * *

"Oh no! Crap! My waffles are burning!" Ryo cursed himself mentally. He got up off the couch, took his cup of coffee, and went to the kitchen to fix his waffles. When Ryo saw what was on the counter table, he dropped his cup, and let the glass shatter. There he saw his worst nightmare come to life. There _it_ was on the table, glowing.

The Sennen Ring.

"NO NO NO NO!" Ryo shouted. He immediately ran to the phone and dialed the one person he could call.

"Malik, we have a problem."

* * *

"I-I can't believe it. Here it is." Yuugi said as he hugged the Sennen Puzzle.

**DING DONG!**

Yuugi looked up to see who it was at the door. He turned the knob, and his mouth dropped to the floor.

"Y-yami…."

* * *

"So it just sat there?" Malik asked while patting Ryo's back. Ryo was scared to say the least. He didn't want this curse to come back. He JUST got his life back, and he certainly did NOT want it to change again.

"Y-yes. Oh gods Malik! What am I going to do? I'm screwed! I cant have _him_ back! This isn't fair! This isn't-"

**KNOCK KNOCK!**

"Aargh!" Ryo yelled while tears were dripping from his face.

"Relax, Ryo. It's probably just the pizza. Remember?" Malik said.

"O-oh. That's right. Can you get it? The money is on the table." Malik nodded, took his drink, and got up to get the door.

"Now lets see, I have twenty on me will that…." Malik's eyes widen in fear, and he dropped his glass.

"Malik what's wrong? Is there a-" Ryo's body shook in fear.

"Hello hikari, Ishtar." Bakura said with a smirk.

(1) I believe it means "Grandpa" . Yuugi calls his grandfather that ALL the time in the Anime.

~Really can I please have some more reviews! If you have suggestions, I'm always open for new ideas!~


	4. Chapter 3

"Please… this has to be a nightmare. All of it just make it go away!" Ryo said while crying on his bed. Malik and "Bakura" were talking amongst themselves in the kitchen. "Bakura", that was his name. He stole everything from Ryo, including his surname.

"Ryo…" Malik came in the very dark room. The only response he got was a pillow thrown to his head.

"G-Get out of here Malik! Leave me alone!"

"Ryo relax. There's someone who wants to see you." And with that, Bakura walked in. Ryo's body shook in fear, and went to the farthest corner of his bed.

"S-Stay away!" Ryo said, and held up another pillow for self-defense.

"Yadonshi" (1) Bakura said in a very calm voice. However Ryo snapped.

"DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!" He said. Bakura just smiled at him sympathetically. He sat on the bed, and starting running his fingers through Ryo's hair. This got Ryo to calm down.

"Please listen to me, Hikari. Nothing will be like it was. I'm different now. I promise." And with that Bakura earned his trust back with Ryo. Malik started laughing, and got another pillow to the face. Courtesy of Bakura of course.

* * *

In the mean time, Samalia was getting very excited for school. Who knew who she was going to meet?

_I will see them soon. Be patient._

_Be patient._

* * *

Bakura kept his promise. Yes, he still had his ego, but he wasn't abusive. He protective Ryo like a brother, and took care of him. He started adopting well to the current time frame, as well. He and Atemu even starting getting along! However, something was just.. missing. Ryo couldn't figure it out, until 2 weeks before school started.

_It was a hot and dry day in the sands of Egypt. The almighty Thief King was with his lover. She had black hair with pink streaks with blonde bangs. Her hair had a slight wave, and was halfway down her back._

"_Now listen, I need a favor." Bakura said with a smirk._

"_Yes, my "King"." She said with a smirk._

"_All I need is you to take this," He handed her a knife, "And take care of that Priest Seth." _

_The girl looked at her dumb founded. No way in hell was she going to do this._

"_N-no." She said bluntly. Bakura looked at her shocked, then angry._

"_What. Did. You. Say." He said clenching his teeth._

"_N-No. I won't do it." She said as she dropped the knife._

_Then in one quick motion, Bakura got behind her, and twisted her arm. Then he put it behind her back, as she screamed in pain._

"_You know how I don't like it when people disobey me." Again another twist and another scream. _

"_I think we have to do something about this." He said as he revealed the Sennen Ring (which he stole). He then injected one of the needles into her skin, tearing the flesh. She screamed in pure agony, while he carved a circle on her right wrist. He let go of his grip, and her knees gave out. She clenched her wrist while it was bleeding very badly._

_Then, Bakura got an idea. He took the Sennen Ring, and put it around the girl's neck. He did this hoping that the Ring would either burn her or get rid of her for good. Instead, the new mark formed the shape of the Sennen Ring, and flashed, showing that it now was a scar._

"_AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" She screamed in pure pain._

Ryo talked to Bakura once about it, but never got any answers. So, Ryo dropped the subject. He never asked Bakura again.

* * *

(1)- Means host or landlord. Bakura uses it A LOT in BOTH Manga or Anime!

Sorry for the short chapter! Thank you for everyone who's reading! It means a lot.


	5. Chapter 4

Ugh! I am sick with a sore throat and a cold! BUT I decided to update on some of my stories!

Bakura: Oh joy.

Me: Shut up Fluffy.

Bakura: What did you-

Me: Enjoy the story!

* * *

"Samalia, time for school." Elna said while slightly shaking her daughter. Samalia's eyes opened and Samlia got herself to sit up in her bed.

"Elna, what time is it?" Samlaia said while moaning and being very tired.

"It's 5:30 in the morning" Samalia was about to open her mouth to reject, but ELna cut her off "We have to be there t 7 to get a tour for you."

"Ohhhh. Okay!" Samalia said and gave her a big grin. "Um Elna?"

"Yes my dear?"

"You kinda have to get off the bed so I can get ready."

"OH!"

* * *

Meanwhile, two albinos were getting ready for school as well.

"Backpack?"

"Yes."

"Luchbox?"

"Yes."

"Pencils and pens"

"Right here."

"Tampons"

"Ye- BAKURA!"

"What?"

"THAT'S HIGHLY INNAPROPERITE!"

"Youre point?"

"whatever I'm leaving."

"But you'll be an hour early!"

"I always am!"

"Tch fine Hikari. You win this time."

And with that Ryo left.

* * *

"S-stop! Y-yami! You know th-that I'm tic-ticklish!"

"I don't think so little Yuugi."

"P-PLEASE I-I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Yuugi lied.

"You are? Then on your way aibou."

"Bye Atemu!"

"Bye Yuugi!"

And Yuugi left at 6:30.

* * *

_Should I straighten my hair or curl it?_

_**You look beautiful my child.**_

Samalia smiled. Another visit from her father.

_Nice to hear your voice again father, it's been a while._

_**Yes I know, but you must listen.**_

_Yes?_

_**Your brother and Akefia, have returned.**_

And on that note, Samalia dropped the flat iron, and tears of joy came to her eyes.

_R-really? _

_**Yes it's true. **_

_T-that's so amazing._

_**But there is a problem.**_

Samalia's face fell.

_What kind of problem?_

_**Their memories of you have been partially blocked.**_

_What do you mean, father?_

_**What I mean is this. For Akefia, he remembers what you look like, and what your screams of pain sound like. **_

_My screams? Really, Father? (1)_

_**I know. I know. He remembers all the experiences you had with him. He does not know your name or your voice. **_

_Okay…. So I have to get him to remember that's its me?_

_**Precisely. But you can't go up to him releasing your true form. Destiny does not want it that way. **_

_I understand, Father. I understand._

_**As for your brother, he does not remember anything. The only thing he remembers is his memories. That's all. Not your name, your voice, looks, screams, nothing.**_

_Well, that will be a challenge._

_**That's why I know you can do it. **_

_Thank you father. Thank you._

And with that Samalia was on her way at 6:50.

* * *

"Ugh I hate Alegbra!" (2) Yuugi said in a sigh of defeat.

"Yuugi, you didn't do it?" Ryo said with a smile.

"Just 15 problems." Ryo smiled with pity.

"Here let me help you."

"Really? Thanks Ryo!"

Ryo was explaining how to do the 7th problem, when a limo pulled up in the school parking lot. Well, it was more like the front of the school. Ryo looked up from the problem he was trying to figure out.

"Yuugi, who's that?"

"Beats me."

The limo came to a stop, and out came a girl with long black, straight hair. It was about the same length as Ryo's hair. From what Ryo could see, she had slightly pale skin. She was wearing black jeans and a green and white tank top.

The principal came rushing out, to greet her, and invite her in. But she stooped. She pointed to Yuugi and Ryo, and the principal nodded his head.

"You two! Come here!" They both nodded their heads, and came inside. It felt good to be inside where it was nice and warm.

The girl and the principal went inside the man's office, and just a few minutes later, she came rushing out with a uniform.

"U-um. Can you point which way the bathroom is?" Ryo pointed where the bathrooms were located not saying a single word.

"Thanks!" She said as she ran off.

In the bathroom, Samalia was already dressed. She had to be a fast changer when she had to give her "daily performances" for her brother. Speaking of performances.

"Crap! I have work after school!"

With that she put on some eye liner, but not on her face. Because, that was considered weird in Japan. She closed the eye liner, and was on her way.

By that time, it was already past 8 o clock, so everyone was inside, getting ready for school.

Hey guys, guess what?" Yuugi said very cheerfully.

"What is it Yug'?" Jou said.

"There's a new student." Ryo said in a very monotone.

"Really! That's great! We should invite them to lunch!"

"Guys! Guys!" A voice came from behind. There turned their eyes to see a very tan male (or they thought) with sandy blonde hair waving his hands while running up towards them.

"Hey Malik!" Honda said while waving to him.

"Hey! Wow you guys haven't changed at all since summer."

"I know!"

"So how's Atemu?"

"Fantablous!"

"And Ryo, how's Bakura?" Malik asked

"Fine I guess. The only thing is, he has these freaky dreams."

"Really how so-"

CRASH!

The whole gang turned their heads to see a girl and Ryo crashed into each other and now on the floor.

"Oww… my head." Ryo said while rubbing his head.

"O my goodness! I am so sorry! Are you okay?" The girl said tears coming to her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Please don't be mad, please don't hurt me!" (3) Then everyone looked at her funny.

"H-hurt you? I would never do that." Ryo said.

"Oh. Look I'm really s-sorry. I-I have to go to class." And she picked up her books and sprinted for her class.

"Wow that was strange." Honda said. Everyone nodded their heads, but Ryo wanted to know more.

"Hey Yuugi?" Ryo said while still looking at the girl.

"Yeah Ryo?"

"Wasn't that the same girl that we saw earlier today? The new girl?"

"O my gosh! Your right!"

"THAT'S her?" Jou said totally surprised.

* * *

_Why can't I remember her? Why can I only see the past? Ugh! I HAVE to see her. _

Bakura pulled his hair in frustration. This felt so impossible. Oh well. He needed to relax. Maybe he should have a drink or two.

* * *

"So anyone know who she is?" Yuugi whispered at the lunch table surrounded by his group, while staring at the table across from the group. There she was eating noodles and drinking water. She was looking at some weird book that looked super old.

"I'll be right back." Ryo said and went to the bathroom.

"Her name is Samalia. Rika Samalia." Kaiba Seto said without even looked up from his book.

"NO WAY! THE RIKA KID!" Jou said in totally shock. Kaiba glanced at the group and took a sigh.

"Yes the Rika child, now will you please shut up mutt?"

"What did you-"

"So Kaiba, does that mean you do business with her parents?" Yuugi asked

"Unfortunately yes. That means I do it with her as well. Trust me, it's not fun."

"What do you mean?" Piped Honda. Kaiba smirked.

"Watch." Then he turned his head, and body so that way he was now facing the girl.

"Hey Sammykins!" He said in a high shrill voice. The gang started to laugh a little.

Samalia turned her head looking for whoever called her that. Then her eyes set upon one of the people she did NOT want to see.

"Oh just frigging perfect. The second biggest jerk is here at this school." She said while giving him a death glare.

"So who would be the first? Oh that's right. Would it be your abusive boyfriend or your missing brother?"

"**Shut. It."** She said in one of her darkest and deadliest tones ever.

She then walked over and poured her noodles and broth over his head, and stormed off.

"Here's a tip guys" Kaiba said while flicking off one of the noodles, "Don't talk about her boyfriend or brother. It'll get really ugly."

(1) PERVERTED!

(2) I hate Alegbra so much! I'm sorry but its so confuzzling!

(3) Back in the old days (I looked this up), if you made a mistake or bumped into someone, you would get punished BRUTALLY! So thats why I made her like that.

Review my wonderful people REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 5

Ryo waited for Bakura outside of school. The two always went out to get some early dinner or late snack before they went home. Ryo then spotted Bakura, and ran up to him.

"Wow somebody's in a happy mood, Hikari." Bakura said while being slightly shocked.

Ryo and Bakura went walking in a unknown direction. Ryo was telling how there was a new student, and she was a female. Bakura's eyes lit up, but then shook his head.

"Bakura, what's wrong?" Ryo asked.

"Nothing. Continue." Bakura let his thoughts and regrets plague his mind.

Ryo continued on by saying how it was strange about how afraid she was.

"Did you even get her name?"

"Nope."

_Well there goes that idea. Doubt it would be her._

When Bakura and Ryo finally spotted the place they were looking for, it was 25 minutes later. They looked at the sign "Fire and Ice" it said.

This was the place they would always go to. On the weekdays, it would just be a bar with music, but on weekends, it would be one of the hottest dance clubs for teenagers.

When they opened the door, the first thing they heard was music.

"_I need a miracle_

_I wanna be your girl"_

The two just ignored it and moved on.

"Ah well look what we have here. Bakura and Ryo. Good to see you two." The bar tender said.

"Yeah yeah." Bakura said and pulled out some money.

"The usual?" he asked and both nodded. The bartender then got out, two glasses, then filled it with syrup and sprite.

"Thanks." The bartender smirked at the two boys when they saw where their attention was directed towards.

"You like whatcha see?" The two both jumped for a second, and then looked at them. This made the man smirk even more.

"That's our new employee. Kid's only 17, but hey works for us."

The music stopped and the girl walked over.

"Hey I'm gonna take 5, okay?" She asked the man.

"Works for me. Just keep on doing what you're doing." She nodded and then looked around.

"Oh my! I didn't know we had guests! Anyway, I'm Samalia. Rika Samalia." Ryo's eyes lit up.

"T-the Rikas?" Samalia rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. The Rika child. Adopted blah blah blah." She then took a chance to look at the two boys.

"hey wait a minute. You go to Domino High. It's Ry-Ryo isn't it?" He nodded his head and she put out her hand.

"Nice to meet you. Sorry about earlier today." She said as she blushed.

"It's fine."

"Okay, and you're…?" She asked while looking at what she didn't know was her love.

"Tozoku Bakura." He said. Samalia looked at him. _Nope too cold to be him. Oh well. _

"Nice to meet you Bakura."

"Yeah yeah." He said as he folded his arms and rolled his eyes. _Okay DEFIANTLY not him! _Then her wrist felt tingly. _Ouch! What the hell?_

"Anyway, I thought having a job was not allowed."

"Actually Bakura, that rule changed last year."

"Yup. I talked to the principal." Samalia said.

"So, why do have this job Samalia?" Ryo piped up.

"Well, I've been a dancer all my life, and I used to sing to the kids at the adoption center."

"Really? That's cool." Samalia once again blushed.

"Why do you need the money? Pretty dumb since you're already rich enough."

"Actually, the money goes to the adoption center and funds for finding my missing brother and…. Someone else…" She said as a tear dripped from her eye. Bakura looked at her. _Missing brother?_

"Look, I need to go practice." She said as she ran off to go back to the stage.

"She's a really good kid. She's been through a lot." The bartender said as the music started.

"What do you mean?" Ryo asked.

"Listen to the next song. It's the perfect song." And then the music started.

"_Sometimes we fight,_

_Sometimes we cry,_

_Why don't I _

_Just tell him good-bye?_

_Sometimes I should but _

_Sometimes I don't_

_Build up the strength _

_To say that it's wrong_

_Sometimes I hate _

_Sometimes I love."_

The lyrics were already affecting Bakura. _Why, why did I do that? What an idiot I was! I should have never have done that to her._

"_Keep telling myself that _

_It's not worth it_

_I already know I don't deserve it"_

Bakura shook his head. _ No, my love, you didn't deserve it. None of it. If only you could forgive me._

After the song was finally over, Bakura had had enough.

"Ready to go?" Ryo said. Bakura nodded.  
"Bye guys! See you tomorrow Ryo!" Samalia shouted.

Samalia shook her head. _Ryo seems like a nice guy, but Bakura can you say yuck! I hope I never see him again._

But that's not what destiny had in plan.

**TO BE CONTINUED…. NOW!**

"_STOP! PLEASE AKEFIA! PLEASE BAKURA I'M SORRY! NOOOOOOOO!"_

Bakura shot up in his bed. Phew. Just another dream. _At least I haven't completely forgotten about her. _

Then, he heard the door creek. There was Ryo, looking very tired.

"Yami?"

"Yes, hikari."

"C-can you tell me who she is?"

Bakura gulped. _He knows about my dreams?_

"Sure. Sit here, hikari." And Ryo obeyed.

"That girl, was my lover back 3,000 years ago."

"W-what? But I thought you were ga-"

"Ssshh. Let me finish. I don't know her name, but she was a slave for the Pharaoh at the time. She was amazing. She was also, my partner in crime. But she held a secret from me. And one day, we had had enough. I hurt her, and I got angry."

"What did you do, Bakura?"

"I stabbed her and I sent her to the Shadow Realm."

Ryo gasped. _What happened?_

"I regret it every day, but I still hope that she's still out there." Bakura said shaking his head furiously.

"Don't worry Yami, everything will be okay. I promise."

Two weeks later, things were going well. Yuugi had invited Samalia to be involved in their group. Anzu said that it was nice to have another female in the group. Samalia bonded well with Yuugi and Ryo. She thought that Yuugi looked so much like her brother, until she met "Yami". She was practically in tears when she saw him. She could tell that was him right away, but didn't say anything. She never felt so happy before. But where was Akefia?

"Hey guys!" Samalia said to the big group.

"Yeah what is it?" Malik asked.

"Well, my parents are gone for the next week, so would you guys like to come over and possibly sleep over?" She asked nervously.

The group looked at each other and nodded.

"We wouldn't like too." Yuugi said

"Oh I under-" Samalia started but Anzu cut her off.

"We would love too!" Samalia took a deep sigh of relief.

"Phew! That's awesome!" She glanced at the two darks, "you guys are invited too!"

"That would be excellent." Samalia giggled of the way her brother accepted. _Just like old times._


	7. Chapter 6 & 7

"Haahahah!" Samalia laughed while Yuugi and Ryo were dueling each other, and being overly dramatic.

_Wow, Yuugi is really good. So, he must be the re-incarnation of Atemu. Not a bad job!_

_Wonder who Akefia's re-incarnation is._

In the end, Yuugi won (shocker). So, Jou piped up a question.

"Okay if you could pick one song to represent yourself, which one would you pick and why?"

"I would pick 'Firework' by Katy Perry because it shows you're amazing no matter what." Ryo said all proud.

Everyone named off song titles and gave their answers.

"What's your Samalia?" Anzu asked.

"Missing by Evanscence." She replied simply.

"What? Why that!" Samalia smiled, but Ryo recognized that smile. A forced smile.

"In my life, I was always forgotten. My brother probably doesn't even recognize I exist." She sat up and headed for the bathroom.

"Weird." Honda said.

"Who wants to play 'Truth Or Dare'?" Yuugi asked.

Everyone agreed and Ryo started.

"Bakura truth or dare?" Ryo asked said person.

"Truth." He said simply.

"Oh…okay." That had Ryo. He thought and then thought of a really hard question. "Whats your biggest regret?" Bakura looked at him. Atemu glanced at him, and thought of the same thing.

"That's easy. Pharaoh, you think what I'm thinking." Atemu nodded his head and Bakura sighed in.

"A long time ago, I had a lover. She was very… different. She well… was a slave. A slave for the Pharaoh." All eyes glanced at Atemu who had his head down. "I mistreated her. Told her she was nothing. I stabbed her and I regret it. I sent her to shadows to 'burn in hell' I believe I said. I never saw her again, and I wish I got to see her again. But I can't even remember her."

Samalia walked in as he finished.

"Woah why is everyone in tears?" She asked.

"Bakura's story. It's so sad!" Anzu said.

"Ummm… okay? I'll get some snacks."

Samalia went into the kitchen to get some hot coca and spilled some on her arm.

She screamed in pain.

Bakura's eyes went wide.

"_AAAH! Please stop!" _

"_I don't think so."_

That scream. _No way. _

"You okay?" Ryo asked.

"Yeah! Just burned myself!" And Samalia came out with the hot chocolate, and a towel around her wrist.

"Hold on, I need to wrap this up." She said as she went and got the first aid kit.

Minutes later, she came back up and her right wrist was bandaged up.

"Man am I tired!" Honda said while yawning. Everyone agreed and found a place to sleep. Samalia and Ryo shared the couch while everyone else slept on the floor.

* * *

Bakura was having sleeping troubles that night.

_**Akefia.**_

_Mother?_

_**Yes. Now listen to me. I want you to take a closer look at the girl who is sleeping next to your light.**_

Bakura obeyed, and looked at her closer. Then he realized something.

"Tiny pink streaks in her hair." He said shocked.

_**Look at her skin. **_

Once again, Bakura looked closer. There on her foot were some specks.

"I-Its tan."

_**Yes. Don't you understand now?**_

_Shadow Magic…._

_**Yes my child. **_

_So, it's been her all alone?_

_**Yes Akefia. **_

"Bakura?" Bakura's eyes snapped open.

"Huh? Where am I?"

"At Samalia's house. Look Ryo and Samalia are getting some groceries. They told us to tell you they'll be back in 15 minutes."

"Okay. You're point?"

"It's been over 35 minutes." Yuugi said.

Then (as if on cue) the door was slammed open. Ryo ran through the door, and hugged Bakura. He started sobbing quite heavily.

"Calm down, Ryo. What's wrong?" Bakura said.

"I-its Samalia. She's been kidnapped."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…. NOW**

**

* * *

**

"What!" They all said. "How?"

Ryo told the story as he recalled it.

* * *

_Ryo screamed in fear and pain. 2 men had corned him in an alley way._

"_Help please!" He said as one of them pulled out a knife._

"_Now listen here. You're coming with us." He said as he brought the knife close to the small hikari's face._

"_STOP!" All three of them turned their heads to see Samalia looking worried and panicked._

"_I don't think so girly." And they brought the knife closer._

"_Please" She began to break down, "Take me instead! Just let him go! You can do anything, just don't hurt him!" The two men looked interested and grinned an evil grin._

_You got a deal." The backed off of Ryo and one of the men pulled out a pair of hand cuffs. They hand cuffed Samalia and pushed her into a car._

_

* * *

_

"And I ran to you guys." Ryo began crying again. Bakura was furious. The one time he finally finds her, and she's taken away.

"We'll find her." Atemu reassured everyone.

_You better be right Pharaoh. You better be right. _

_

* * *

_

Samalia woke up and looked at her surroundings. She was now tied up in chains against the wall (Like Mokuba was in Pegasus's castle). She smiled. This didn't seem unfamiliar at all.

* * *

5 days have passed since then. No one has heard a single word from Samalia. Bakura is enraged with himself. He finally has found the love he has been waiting for, and she is now gone. That is until Bakura suddenly gets a vision.

* * *

_There is Samalia tied up with a bloddy cheek, and her right wrist is throbbing. She is wearing a black tank top with black pants, she is also bare footed. She still looks like the Samalia that Ryo is friends with. He can hear a piano in the background. She smiles and takes a deep breath. _

"_Akefia" She says in a hoarse whisper._

"_**Say my name  
So I will know you're back you're here again  
For a while  
Oh let us share  
The memories that only we can share  
Together"**_

__She smiles and almost giggles. Bakura is sickened by her appearance. _**  
"Tell me about**_

_**The days before I was born  
How we were as children"  
**__Then her appearance starts to change. Her jet black hair becomes tri-colored once again. Her pale skin becomes tan. This is the Samalia he was familiar with. This proves that it's been her all along.__**  
"You touch my hand  
These colors come alive  
In your heart and in your mind**_

_She holds up her Sennen Puzzle and starts to smile.__**  
I cross the borders of time  
Leaving today behind to be with you again**_

We breath the air"

_She takes a long deep sigh.__**  
"Do you remember how you used to touch my hair?"**_

_She puts her fingers through her hair. _

Bakura now is using his Sennen Ring to try to locate her. He runs out of Ryo's apartment with no explanation. The vision is still being played in his mind. _**  
"You're not aware  
Your hands keep still  
You just don't know that I am here"**_

_Samalia becomes sadden by this statement.__****_

"It hurts too much"

_She clenches her heart to show that she is in pain. __**  
"I pray now that soon you're released  
To where you belong**_

You touch my hand  
These colors come alive  
In your heart and in your mind  
I cross the borders of time"

_Once again, she holds up her Sennen Puzzle.__**  
"Leaving today behind to be with you again"**_

Bakura is now running for his life. He has to locate her.

_Samalia is now taken by the two men, and is taken outside. They tie her wrists together, and the next thing she is on the edge of a cliff. The sound of the waters clashing is in the background. Samalia just looks down below._

"_I'm sorry." She mutters. For she knows, it's her time to go and escape this world. She believes she never got her wish fulfilled._

Bakura is panicking. Are they going to push her off? What is happening? He knows that this is not a joke or a dream. It's happening. He takes a sharp turn as one of the needles points to the right.

_Samalia looks below and sheds a tear. She sings in a quiet voice. __**  
"Please say my name (do I know you?)  
Remember who i am  
You will find me in the world of yesterday"**_

_She looks up to the sky, thinking of where she will be with her mother and father. But not with her lover.__**  
"You drift away again"**_

_She turns her head towards the ground and starts sobbing. She has given up. She has failed._

"No. No you haven't." Bakura says_**  
"Too far from where I am"**_

_She closes her eyes and looks downwards, as if ashamed or rejected. __**  
"When you ask me who I am"**_

_Then one of the men pulls out a knife, and stabs her right in the back. Not just anywhere, the exact spot where Bakura hit her thousands of years ago._

"NO SAMALIA!" Bakura screams

_She screams in pain. Her weight goes forward and she plummets to her death. __**  
"Say my name  
These colors come alive  
In your heart and in your mind  
I cross the borders of time  
Leaving today behind to be with you again"**_

_She tries to swim but the waters are too forceful, and she goes under.__**  
"Say my name"**_

_She does not come back up._


	8. Chapter 8

Bakura ran as fast as could.

_She couldn't die… no. That's impossible._

Bakura skidded to a stop when his shoes felt wet. He looked down when he saw something.

Water.

Without even thinking he jumped in, and tried to use his vision. As he kept on swimming downwards, he began needing to breathe.

_Dammit where is she? Come on! Come-_

There she was.

Bakura grabbed her by the two hands that were tied together. Bakura swam up as fast as he could, to get to the land. He dragged her body, and set her gently on the ground. She winced in pain, and Bakura was confused. Then he saw something that was not a good sign: Blood. Lots of it.

He flipped her over, so she was laying on her stomach. Then he saw enough: The knife was still in her back. He quickly picked up the body, and ran to the hospital.

10 minutes later, doctors saw a wet albino carrying a bloody mess.

"Please save her." He cried out. Doctors and nurses got a stretcher, and started working. The man had to wait and answer questions. They had let him use a phone to call the victim's friends.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryo was becoming extremely nervous. Where was Bakura? Why did he just run off like something drastic was going to happen?

_**Ring Ring!**_

Ryo quickly picked up the phone.

"H-Hello?"

"Hikari?"

"Bakura?"

"Yes. Now listen. I-it's Samalia."

"What happened?"

"She fell off a cliff. I need you to call Atemu. Tell him to come to the hospital. It's crucial."

"O-okay."

* * *

Just 20 minutes later, Atemu and the whole gang came running up.

"What happened?" Jou said.

"Well it seems that she was stabbed in the back, and nearly drowned, and she hit her head to put her in a coma." A doctor said while looking through the multiple papers.

"What!" They all screamed in unison except for Bakura.

"Yes, however, the injuries are pretty fatal. We highly doubt she will make it through. I'm sorry. We will let you say your good –bye's.

The doctor showed the big group. When Honda was about to open the door, Bakura grabbed his wrist.

"Hold on." Bakura said. Honda backed off, and Bakura took a deep breath.

"I-I don't know how to tell you this."

"But remember that that is Samalia." And with that Bakura opened the door.

The group opened the door. Immeditly, Atemu gasped. _T-That cant be. She was dead I thought!_

They all saw a girl with tan skin, and tri-colored hair. She had her waist bandaged up and a band-aid on her cheek. Her wrist was all wrapped up as well.

Jou and Honda became angry.

"What kind of sick joke is this! That's not our friend!" They said.

"It is." And all eyes looked towards Ryo. Ryo's eyes looked towards Bakura. "That's her isn't it?" Bakura nodded.

"Wait what do you mean?" Malik asked.

"That's Bakura's regret. That's the one who he hurt. I kept seeing her in my dreams."

"You mean, Samalia? Samalia was the victim?" Anzu said. Ryo nodded. Bakura walked over towards the girl.

"Here. I'll prove it." He took out a knife, and before anyone could say anything, he cut the bandage on her right wrist off. Then, he smiled.

"There's the mark." And there it was. A scar of a mini version of the Sennen Ring was on the inside of her wrist. Bakura smiled a painful smile. Atemu just fell to his knees.

But, Samalia gave out a painful and hurtful shriek in a whisper form (1)

Her wrist glowed and began to bled. Her heart rate kicked up very fast, and she swatted Bakura's hand.

"W-What going on?" Yuugi asked. Bakura and Ryo's Sennen Rings (Ryo's was a copy) began to glow, and both heard the painful shriek in there heads. They clenched their heads in pain.

"S-Somebody! Bakura! Answer me!" Atemu yelled.

Samalia began thrashing in the bed calling for help.

"AKEFIA! PLEASE DON'T! PLEASE! ATEMU HELP ME!" They all glanced at her.

"Nightmare." Bakura stated.

Yami acted fast, he opened his pocket and threw the Sennen Key (2) at Bakura. Said person caught it and pressed it on her forehead. Then, everyone was engulfed in the darkness.

* * *

Everyone landed on the cold tile floor. Everything was so dark and dim. The only light were the torches leading to different doors. They all stared at each other, not knowing what to do.

Then they saw it.

_I'm searching for answers  
Cause something is not right.  
I follow the signs,  
I'm close to the fire._

Samalia was running away until she was cornered. She quivered in fear. Then, the group heard a laugh. It wasn't a happy laugh. No, it was much worse. A sinister, evil, psychotic laugh. Bakura's laugh.

There was the Thief King. Dressed in the previous Pharaoh's riches (Samalia's and Atemu's father), and having that dreaded short white hair of his.

_I fear that soon you'll reveal  
Your dangerous mind_

"What's the matter Samalia? Afraid of the darkness?" The Thief King said while giving another laugh, while Samalia shivered.

"Stop it! You're not like this! You never were!"

"Oh really? Sorry to get rid of your fantasy, but this is me. I have combined myself with the dark lord. I am stronger, more powerful."

"More pathetic." Samalia said.

Akefia had had enough. He grabbed her by the throat. She clawed at his hands, but his grip was much too strong.

"Well doesn't that look familiar?" Honda said recalling when he was grabbed the same way when the gang had gone into the memory world.  
"SHUT UP!" Bakura said.

"You will join me and the darkness!"

"NO I WON'T GET OFF ME!" And she bit him, and he lost his grip.

"You will kill the high priest!" He grabbed her and-

_It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
I fear your smile and the promise inside.  
It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
I fear your presence, I'm frozen inside._

Samalia saw the hate in his eyes. She was royally screwed.

"I'm sorry! Please Please!" She cried out in fear.

He took her hand twisted it behind her back, and injected one of the needles of the Sennen Ring.

"STOP!" Ryo cried out. He really didn't want to see anymore. "Please!" Atemu put a hand on Ryo's shoulder.

"We can't do anything. This is what happened 3,000 years ago."

"B-Bakura? Y-You did th-that?" Bakura could only nod guilty.

"AAAHHHH!"

They then saw Samalia was shot in the back with shadow magic. Atemu broke into tears and ran up to what they thought was the dream Samalia.

"No! Not this! Please get rid of it!" Atemu said. "I can't see this again! I don't care if it's a dream or not JUST GET RID OF IT!" Samalia looked up at him at smiled sadly.

"It's not a dream brother." She whispered.

"W-what?" He asked.

"I… I'm slipping into the shadows again."

Bakura became alarmed by this.

"No! I won't lose you again." Samalia looked confused.

"Bakura? What do you mean, _again_?"

She sheds a few tears, as she closes her eyes.

**_"Please say my name (do I know you?)  
Remember who i am  
You will find me in the world of yesterday"_**

_**You drift away again"**_

Bakura and Atemu are pushed away from her, and they are brought back to the present very slowly.

"SAMALIA!" Bakura screams while seeing her collasp on the floor, but it is too late. He's too far away to be heard.

_**Too far from where I am"**_

* * *

The group wakes up and everybody just stares at the two spirits.

"Okay what just happened?" Malik asked.

"Everything." Bakura replied.

* * *

(1)- Listen to the begginning of "A Dangerous Mind" by Within Temptation and you'll know what I'm talking about.

(2)- I think they saw ankh in the Orginal, but I'm too lazy to write or look it up.

The first song was "A Dangerous Mind" by Within Temptation and the second one was (once again) "Say My Name" by (once again) Within Temptation. I don't know why, but they're songs fit so well. Evanscence as well!

Update will be soon!


	9. Chapter 9

4 weeks That's how she had been in a coma. Bakura was a mess, to say the least. He pulled on his hair.

_If only I had figured it out sooner! Why! God dammit! You're such an idiot Bakura!_

"Umm, Mr. Bakura?" A doctor said. Bakura looked up. He looked tired and exhausted.

"We believe that it's time for you to take some time off." Bakura shook his head, "Please Mr. Bakura. It's for your own good." Bakura stood up and gingerly got out of the hospital. He went home to get some rest.

As soon as the door shut, eyes popped open.

"Huh? W-where am I?" Then, she was pulled into the darkness again.

* * *

"_Why didn't you save me?" Bakura turned around to see a hurt and angry Samalia. _

"_I-I tried."_

"_You left me. That's twice." _

"_Look! They told me I had to leave."_

"_They told you, you SHOULD leave, not that you HAD to leave. Damn you!"_

Bakura's eyes popped open. It was just… a dream.

"Bakura! Bakura!" Ryo shouted with a huge grin on his face.

"What is it, Hikari?"

"Samalia's awoken!"

"W-what?"

"Yeah! She woke up! She's okay!" Bakura gave a huge sigh of relief. Ryo and Bakura got ready to walk out the door.

* * *

"What? I have visitors?" Samalia said in confusion. _Who in their right mind would want to visit me?_

"Yes, honey." And at that sentence, Ryo, Bakura, Yuugi, and Atemu came in.

"Samalia!" Yuugi exclaimed and gave her a big hug. Samalia smiled but hissed in pain.  
"What's wrong?" The nurse smiled.

"Honey, please lay on your back side. We need to change the bandages." Ryo looked in confusion.  
"W-what do you mean 'change bandages'?" Samalia rolled on her backside while the nurse undid the top half of her hospital gown. Ryo gasped. There were cuts all around her tan back. They looked like whip marks and on her lower back was a huge black mark with a huge slash in the middle.

Bakura looked furious.

"What did they do to you?" Bakura said with a growl. Samalia turned her head and smiled sadly.

"Nothing you have to worry about. I've been through worse."

"Yes I do have to worry about it." _And I know you've been through worse. After all, I am the cause of most of it._

After 15 minutes of cleaning and slight screaming and whimpering, Bakura and Atemu were heartbroken to say the least. Bakura's heart broke every time he heard a sound of pain. The nurse left and the five were by themselves. They all pulled up chairs and began to think.

"Um… so how are you feeling?" Yuugi asked.

"Better. My arm just really hurts." They all looked at Samalia wrist and it was actually throbbing. She smiled and said a few words in Arabic and the throbbing stopped.

"Samalia, we need to talk." Bakura announced. Samalia looked at him curiously.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I'm him." Bakura blurted out. Samalia gave him a confused look.

"What?"

"I'm him."

"Who's him?" Bakura took a deep breath.

"I'm Akefia Bakura." Samalia smiled and laughed.

"Y-Yeah right."

"I am him. You're not Rika Samalia. You're Samalia, slave of the past Pharaoh. Also, known as Atemu or your brother. Your mother died on your first birthday and when your father died, you became a slave. You were mistreated by your brother or this baka right next to me. You met me when you were 15 and I was 17. We became a couple for a whole year, till Zorc came in and ruined everything. He and I took your hatred for granted. Then, I created that _thing_ over there on your wrist. Then, I sent you to the Shadow Realm, because…. Because you protected your brother from me. A-And I-"  
Samalia cut him off.

"How do you know all this?" She said.

"I am him."

Samalia felt something in her chest and her Sennen Puzzle appeared. (1)

"What the…?" Yuugi said.

"No way." Samalia said. Bakura just smiled.

"Told ya." Samalia's eyes became watery.

"I.. I can't believe it. It's you." He got up and hugged her.

"I've waited three thousand years for you." Bakura said.

"I missed you so much." Samalia said in reply. Bakura turned to Ryo.

"Hikari, meet the girl in your and my dreams." Ryo smiled.

"Good to know it was you Samalia." Samalia grinned. Then she paused.

"Wait… so…" She looked at Atemu, "Br-Brother?" Atemu got up and nodded. She looked up to the celing and smiled.

"Oh thank you, Father. Thank you."

The doctor said she could be released as soon as she wanted to leave. For her, that was right away. On the way out, Bakura stopped her.

"So, what does this mean?"

"About us?" Bakura nodded, "No clue. You probably have someone else, don't you?"

"I haven't had another lover since you." Samalia gasped, "What am I that irresistible?" He said with a smirk.

"Ha ha." Samalia said with a dead tone.

"You haven't changed in over three thousand years."

"Neither have you, Thief King."

"So… do you want to get back together?"

"Hm…. Tough choice. Here's a hint: Yes." And they sealed the deal with a kiss.

* * *

Samalia and Bakura were perfect together, to say the least. They always laughed and kissed around everyone. They caused trouble, but not too much. Bakura and Ryo had even moved into the mansion, because Bakura didn't want Samalia to be lonely. Every weekend, Samalia would work at the club, and Bakura would watch her. And sometimes… Bakura couldn't notice how sexy she looked up there. What he didn't know, was that he did have some secret admires.

* * *

They had been going out for 10 weeks, and they were so happy. That was until Samalia got a phone call. She said down on the couch and Bakura put an arm around her.

"Hey 'Kura?"

"Yeah babe?"

"I have to go outta town for like 4 days."

"Why?"

"Buiness. I just have to go to China for 4 days. I won't be any longer."

"You have to go?" He said with a fake pout.

"Yeah it's for the Rika Company."

"Fine. But I'll miss you."

"I will too. Now will you help me pack?"

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. Sorry hon, but I just got the call."

"Don't worry. I would love to help you pack." Samalia and Bakura got up and headed towards her room.

* * *

2 days had passed and everything was going fine. That was until Bakura decided to go to the club.

"Hey there sexy, can I get you anything?" A waitress with long black hair asked. Bakura could see through her little act.

"Water." He said a little pissed off.

"Wait a minute. I've seen you before. It's Bakura right? I'm Vivian." Bakura rolled his eyes. "Somebody's tense. I could fix that." She said with a wink and went to go Bakura his drink. Bakura sighed. It was really suckish without Samalia. He couldn't help but stare at the girls ass. Bakura's cravings kicked in, but then shook his head.

_DAMN IT! STOP! BAD BAKURA BAD!_

Seconds later, Vivian returned with a glass of water. She bent down just low enough, that Bakura could catch a glimpse.

"Like what you see?" She asked while putting the water down. Bakura nodded and Vivian smirked, "Well, there's plenty more."

Bakura grinned an evil grin and followed Vivian to the bathroom.

What Bakura didn't know was that Samalia had returned early.

* * *

"Hey anyone home?" Samalia said. Ryo jumped outta his seat on the couch. He saw Bakura and some chick leading into his room. However, he thought that it was Samalia because of the black hair. So, when he saw Samalia right there, he panicked.

"S-Samalia?"

"Yeah? Oh hey Ryo! Long time no see!" She left her suitcase in front of the door and ran to give him a big hug.

"H-How was your trip?" Ryo asked nervously.

"It was great! I brought you this back." She held out three more figures for his Monster World. One looked like him, the other Bakura, and herself. She also gave him a pure gold coin.

"It-It's beautiful. How much did it cost you?"

"Oh only a few thousand yen."

"WHAT!"

"Don't worry about it Ryo. Now, where's my boyfriend?"

"Uh-uh?"

"_OH GOD! MORE!" _A feminine shrill was heard. Samalia eyes quickly turned into slits.

"What. The. Hell. Was. That?" Samalia said in a slow and deadly tone.

"N-nothing." Ryo stuttered.

"Ryo…" Samalia said really deadly.

"Please, I'm begging you." But it was too late. Samalia took Ryo by the hand and dragged him with herself, to Bakura's room. Samalia began to open the door.

"What's going-" Samalia stopped and dropped her bag.

There was Bakura and her fellow worker at the club, on the bed…..

"No…no." Samalia whispered and ran out of the house. Ryo stood there.

* * *

_Oh Bakura, what have you done?_

_(1)- The Second Sennen Puzzle Power is that it can sense one's emitions and presences. It can also, help change voices. So like Samalia can sound like Ryo. _


	10. Chapter 10

Oh Bakura, what have you done?

* * *

Samalia was heartbroken to say the least. How could her lover cheat on her?

_I thought he loved me. Am I not good enough for him? _

She couldn't handle the pain. So, she decided to stay at Malik's house. When she got there, she began crying and ran to Malik. Malik felt very awkward.

"P-please can I stay here for a few days?" She begged. Malik nodded and she entered the house.

"So, what's wrong, Samalia?" Malik asked.

Samalia explained what she saw and what her worker, Vivian, told her. She was so heartbroken, she began crying again.

"HE DID WHAT!" Malik exclaimed. He was so pissed off Bakura. "That bastard will pay."

"Don't tell my brother." She said in a pleading tone. "Please."

Malik didn't understand why, but he agreed. "Sure thing."

* * *

Samalia had been at the Ishtar house for about 4 days. She was going through depression. She would hardly eat anything and hardly come out of the room. Malik came in and noticed she was listening to Evanescence and Within Temptation. Not a good sign. Samalia was so sad. She was hurt and felt betrayed.

* * *

Then, one day she snapped.

When Bakura was out (God knows doing what) and Ryo was in school, Samalia went into Bakura's room and began packing his things. After all, it was HER house. Ryo could stay, but Bakura had to go. For good.

She opened his black suitcase and began packing his shirts. What she found in his closet made her full of rage. There was that dumb chick's phone number and a change of clothes. But, when she kept on packing, she found a calendar that had Samalia's schedule and Vivian's schedule on it. He circled in red marker the days when Samalia would be gone and wrote "FREE". Samalia ripped the calendar and burned it. Bakura would pay. A lot.

* * *

Bakura was on his way home when he noticed something odd. There was smoke from the chimney. He got closer, and noticed something was burning. Did that mean Samalia was home once again? He opened the door to the mansion, and heard a loud bang and thud. Something was wrong.

He went upstairs and heard the loud noises were coming from his room. He opened the door.

"Samalia?" Then he saw it. Samalia had three of his suitcases packed and they were standing upright in front of him. She had her arms folded and had a really scary pissed off look.

"So tell me **honey, **what did you do while I was gone?" She said, her eyes narrowing even more.

"Nothing…" Samalia eyes went wide with rage and she saw all red.

"NOTHING! OH REALLY!" She went into Bakura's closet and grabbed one of Vivian's back up outfits.

"IS THIS NOTHING? YOU LIAR! YOU CHEATER! I WAITED ALL THIS TIME FOR YOU AND YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH SOME… SOME WHORE!"

Bakura could honestly say he was terrified for his life. He had never seen Samalia this mad.

"You dare tell me 'nothing'! O my Ra I am so angry with you! I..I wish I never had found you."

Then, Bakura became mad.

"Look I couldn't help it! She was throwing herself at me! What was I supposed to do?"

"YOU COULD HAVE SAID NO!"

"I'm sorry okay! I can't help it!"

"YES YOU CAN! YOU SADASTIC LIAR!" She threw a picture in a picture frame at the wall.

"Just SHUT UP!" He said and raised back his hand. Samalia's anger quickly disappeared into fear. She knew what was coming.

* * *

Malik couldn't help himself by telling the gang, and that included Atemu. Everyone was enraged They couldn't believe it, and Ryo had to confirm it. Of course, Atemu was angry, but anger turned into fear. Ra only knows what his little sister could do while being mad. So, they all decided to ditch school and run to the Rika Mansion. They were only a few feet away from the door, when they heard the one thing they didn't want to hear.

"BAKURA NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

They looked up at and ran inside the home. Something must have been going on. And it couldn't be good.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Samalia's knees gave out. Atemu busted the door down and saw his little sister on the ground, purple lightening surrounding her.

"Samalia! Samalia! What's wrong?" Then he saw a purple and black mark forming above her navel and it slowly began to dissolve her skin. Atemu's eyes widen. _This can't be happening…. Not again. _

"No. NO!" He screamed. He turned around to see a horrified Bakura.

"W-what have I done?" Bakura whispered to himself. By that time the whole gang was inside the room.

"What's going on?" Jou asked.

"That cheating monster is doing the same thing he did to me three thousand years ago." Samalia said with a glare while her midriff was dissolving.

"What!" Ryo cried out and ran towards Samalia.

"What does that mean?" Anzu asked.

"He just banished me to the Shadow Rea-AHH!" Samalia screamed doubling over in pain. Ryo started crying, feeling sorry.

The shadows now grabbed her and pulled her towards the new portal just formed.

"NO SAMALIA!" Atemu cried. He tried to grab her arm, but it was in vain. Samalia looked towards Bakura one last time

**"You'll pay you bastard. YOU'LL PAY!"** She said, her voice full of hated and anger.

And then she disappeared.

* * *

Ryo's knees gave out and Atemu began crying. He then turned to see a shocked Bakura, who still hadn't said anything.

"How could you? HOW COULD YOU!" Atemu screamed at Bakura, "YOU TOOK AWAY MY SISTER! MY SISTER!" He said as his fist connected towards Bakura's jaw. That made Bakura snap.

"LOOK I COULDN'T HELP IT!"

"THAT'S A LIE!"

"SHUT IT NOW PHARAOH!"

"NO! YOU TOOK AWAY THE ONLY FAMILY I HAD LEFT! YOU TOOK HER AWAY! YOU DID THIS! TWICE!" He paused as more tears formed. "Why? She did nothing."

Bakura paused. _You did this. You know you did it._

Everyone stood outside of the house. Rika Samalia was gone.

* * *

**"_You'll pay you bastard. YOU'LL PAY!"_**

* * *

_And Samalia always kept her promises._


End file.
